Naruto Frost
by Fox Boss
Summary: Ice, snow, wind, cold. These are what one thinks of when the word Winter is said. Konoha has never had true winters, not a single drop of snow. That's about to change.


Naruto Frost

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be writing fanfiction about it?

Story Written & Developed by Fox Boss, assisted by Captain Ash & Nightmares Around Winter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Emphasis_

*Sounds*

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom. Translations will only be used for rarely used words.

**"Demonic/Divine voices or thoughts"**

**"Jutsu"**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

Now, I hope you all enjoy this Winter Holidays present.

* * *

**Yuki no Kuni**

"Nanairo no Rasengan!"(Seven-Colored Rasengan) shouted Naruto as he rammed the rainbow colored Rasengan into Dotō's gut, sending the dictator flying far into the distance, never to be heard from again. Just as Naruto was breathing a sigh of relief he heard familiar hissing sound, he looked down as his eyed widened in fear as he saw a lit explosive note about to go off. Just as he was about to run, the tag went off sending him through the air and onto the ground which broke beneath his weight and showed itself to be a lake.

Thanks to his injuries Naruto was in too much pain to try and swim, but just as he was about to black out he saw a feminine shadow reach out and grab him and started pulling him through the freezing water, a few seconds later he passed out from the combined exhaustion, pain, and cold. A few moments later he awoke to see everything was blurry, but everything soon came back into focus, though what he saw surprised him. It was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was a young woman with purple-silver hair, which was tied up in a bun with some bangs, blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth. She was wearing a series of kimonos, the outer most one being white.(1)

She was mouthing something to him, though he couldn't understand what was being said, he knew she was asking a question of some sort, though he could barely hear her, only hear a few words here and there, it was something about saving his life and wanting something in exchange, he believe that she wanted a reward for saving him, so he nodded, gladly willing to repay the woman that saved his life. She gave him a serene smile and leaned her head towards his, once she got close enough she tilted her head and kissed him.

It was an odd mix of contradictories; hard, yet soft; warm, but also cold. In fact he felt like his whole body was warm and cool at the same time, sometimes switching back and forth. It was a strange, but not unpleasant sensation. After she finished the kiss she smiled at him, got up and left. He was too tired to see even move his head to see where she was going, though he thought he could water moving. After that the world began to fade in and out again until he fully passed out just as he saw his teammates arrive.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

*Yawn!* "What happened?" said Naruto as he looked around to see he was in what looked like a hospital room. He turned to the window and saw a beautiful field; he then turned and saw his sensei sitting on a chair next to his bed reading his usual book. Kakashi closed and the book and looked at Naruto in his usual relaxed manner.

"It's about time you woke up, you've been out for a few days." said Kakashi as he looked at his student.

"So, what's the last thing you remember?" asked the cycloptic jōnin.

"I hit Dotō with a Nanairo no Rasengan, an explosive tag blew me away and into a lake, I think I was rescued a pretty lady, I can't remember anything after that." said the confused genin with a blush on his face.

"You were probably dreaming that last bit there Naruto, we found on the shore of the lake, but there was no one there when we found you. You probably had a little too much anesthesia." said and amused Kakashi.

"Where are Sasuke and Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke is either training or trying to get a set of that Chakra Armor for himself, Sakura is watching over Koyuki-sama." replied the silver-haired ninja.

"Also, I like the new hair." said Kakashi.

"Huh?" was Naruto's response.

Kakashi reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a mirror(For those that don't know what a ninja would use a mirror for, it would be to look around corners or to check if their Henge no Jutsu was accurate) and handed it too Naruto. As Naruto saw a bandage taped to his right cheek and some bandages wrapped around the top of his head. But what shocked him was his hair. Where it was once a sunny blonde, it was now white and silver, reminding him of snow and ice. Some of the less noticeable changes is that he got slightly paler and his eyes seemed to have some silver flecks in them.

"What the hell happened?!" shouted Naruto as his eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm afraid the doctors don't know, there's also the fact your body temperature is below normal." said Kakashi.

"Whew, that's good. So where are we and when can I get back to training?" asked a relieved Naruto.

"For the second question; a few days, the doctors want to make sure your healthy and all that. The answer to the first is that we're still in Yuki no Kuni." Kakashi said in his usual lax manner doing a mental countdown. '3… 2… 1…'

"WHAT?! No way, this is not Yuki no Kuni, this place looks like it would be called Haru no Kuni!" shouted the blonde.

"Well you see, while you were asleep Koyuki-sama hired us to melt the ice off of the heat generators, she then activated them, which caused the changes in the land around you." explained the jōnin.

"Wish I could have seen that." sulked the depressed genin.

"There, there. I'm sure you'll see something just as cool one sooner or later." said Kakashi, trying to comfort his student. "Anyway, you'd best get some rest, it's Koyuki-sama's coronation in a few days. She'd be disappointed if you missed that."

Naruto whined a little bit about how he was fine and everything, while he wasn't paying attention Kakashi cast a small sleep-inducing genjutsu on him that knocked him out a few seconds later.

* * *

**After Koyuki's Coronation**

We find Team Seven being led by Koyuki and some of her guards through the castle. The newly instated daimyō wanted to reward the people that had not only saved her and her country, but also renewed her faith and avenged her father. The group came to a stop in front of a pair of extravagant doors; the guards opened the doors and all of the ninjas' eyes widened at all of the treasure of gold, precious jewels and jewelry, and weapons that lay before them. Koyuki then explained that they could each take a treasure or treasures that would be equal to A-Rank mission pay(150,000 and 1,000,000 ryō). Sakura and Naruto immediately looking at the jewels and weapons respectfully, Sasuke and Kakashi calmly walked towards the weapons.

Sakura found a jewelry set of pink gemstones that were arranged in the shape of her namesake, she was mumbling about how Ino would be jealous. Sasuke asked one of the guards if he could have a set of chakra armor, he was denied, though Koyuki said he and his team could have a set after a treaty was established between their countries, this made Sasuke's usual frown slightly more pronounced, but he didn't complain and went back to the weapons, finding various types of swords along with Kakashi.

Naruto felt a strange pull towards one of the weapons; it was a spear with a dark-blue shaft, with the bottom having a silver cap on it. The blade was unique; it was similar to a sai, the middle blade was vaguely similar to a kunai, and the side blades were curved and close to the middle blade and were sharp both in the front and back. Beneath the blade was a round silver tsuba. He asked one of the guards about it, he said it was a jūmonji-yari(cross-shaped spear), and it had quite the legend around it.(2-4)

It was supposedly used by the first and supposedly most powerful Hyōton user, whose name was lost in time. It was said that his power with Hyōton was so strong he could go toe-to-toe with fire demons. There were a few legends that said different things about how he was so strong. Some said he was blessed by various ice or winter kami, others said that he was the son of one said spirits. The only time he was said to become truly dangerous is if one of his loved ones were in danger. If you were one of the people to do so, the wisest thing to do would be to try and get to the other side of the world, for if he caught you he would freeze you and make you live in an eternal purgatory of unmeltable ice. He was said to have helped other famous spirits of the time defeat a powerful demon of darkness and fear.

Despite being so strong and fierce, he was also one of the most peaceful, if a bit of a trickster, just about anyone that spent a significant amount of time with him was relaxed around him, especially children. His spear was said to have been forged by Inari in thanks for saving one of her foxes from a demon and as he lay dying on his deathbed, it was said he put all of his power into his spear, waiting for a person worthy of wielding its power. Oh, people could use it as a weapon just fine, but there has been no sign of it having any power. Naruto was impressed with the story and 'claimed' the weapon; the second he did a cold breeze flew through the room and if they were to look at the staff they would have seen a kanji one the spear glow, the kanji for Frost(フロスト)(This is kanji for the Frost of Jack Frost).

None of them knew the significance of these last few days would have in history. For it was the birth of one of the most powerful people in the world, the birth of Naruto Frost!

**End**

* * *

(1): Tsurara Shirayuki from Rosario + Vampire

-Rosario + Vampire Wikia, Tsurara_Shirayuki

(2): Staff Bottom

-Negima Wikia, File:KuFeiArtifact. jpg

(3): Blade Design/Side Blades/Tsuba(-minus the markings):

-Sengokubasara Wikia, File:226. jpg

-Sengokubasara Wikia, File:228. jpg

(4): Middle Blade

-nihonto. ca/terukane/index. html

AN: Naruto will mainly be based on the 'Rise of the Guardians' version of Jack Frost and will have a majority of his powers, minus the Magic of Fun.

-Jack's Powers: Riseoftheguardians Wikia, Jack_Frost#Powers_and_Abilities

FB: And with that, I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, etc, and to all a good night.

And for those that don't understand the links, they are the wikias you go to for the links and what to copy & paste to them.


End file.
